


The Bound Ones

by delta_entropy, whohatessand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, Forced Public Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slavery Arc, This is literally just sex, Top Anakin Skywalker, background anidala, but I’m not sorry, roleplay turned fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_entropy/pseuds/delta_entropy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whohatessand/pseuds/whohatessand
Summary: When the Zygerrian Queen orders Anakin Skywalker to whip Obi-Wan Kenobi, what if things had gone quite differently for our pair of Jedi?Takes place during the Zygerrian Slavers arc of the Clone Wars.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	The Bound Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely partner in crime, Delta for writing this with me!

"Prove to me you are a slaver. Swing that whip, or die beside him."

"Well, those are some lousy options," Anakin mumbles to himself loud enough for Obi-Wan, on his knees in front of him to hear as well. The young man had a bad feeling the Queen knew he was a Jedi, and not a slaver as he had claimed to her face. He couldn't whip his closest friend- his master in front of all these people? No stupid plan was worth actually bringing real physical harm to the other man. With a defeated sigh, Anakin drops the whip to the ground. Raising his arms in immediate surrender, he wonders how exactly he, and Obi-Wan were going to get out of this one. 

"You thought you could fool me, Jedi?" The queen proclaims from her balcony before Anakin notices Ahsoka and Rex being escorted out of the arena by Zygerrian guards, yet for some reason the armed guards who took aim at the two men had yet to kill them where they stood.

"Where are you taking my friends?"  _ And why hasn't she just killed them yet? _

"Your friends, and yourselves will live if you do what I say. I must prove to my people what happens when you try to cross me, my young Jedi." She's responding directly to Anakin yet her inquisitive smirk is aimed purely towards the auburn Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan glanced over to Anakin as he felt the malice dripping off each word she said. At this point, he really wished the younger man would have just whipped him. He had a few scars already maring his back from when he spent time as a slave in the mines as a padawan. The Jedi Master had already known he could handle those types of beatings, and had explicitly told Anakin that he should do whatever the queen said to maintain their cover. Now with it blown, he feared for what they may do to Rex and Ahsoka. The young Togruta did not deserve a life in the confines of slavery, and Rex had yet to experience his own freedom.

“Please, if I comply will you spare them?” Obi-Wan tried. “I think you would find me more valuable. At least valuable enough to buy my three companions' lives.” His own bounty within the Separatists could lead Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex to safety. Hopefully, Anakin would not infuriate the queen further and make the negotiation even more difficult given her cruel smirk.

Anakin glares at Obi-Wan. "Stop it. I'm not leaving without you master. Obi-Wan, what’s the worst she could possibly ask for?" The Queen had advised the captured Jedi she would spare all of them if they just complied. Why not at least listen to her demands, and save everyone?

"I know who both of you are. It is not difficult to recognize the famous Negotiator and Hero with no Fear. As I said, you do what I ask, and I will not kill your friends nor surrender you to Count Dooku." She could easily collect her large bounty for their heads, but now the Queen wanted to prove a point to her people. If she could make such powerful Jedi as these two submit to her will, then she could get anyone. "My audience was promised a show, and I think you two handsome gentlemen will do splendidly." The Zygerrian guards hurry to grab Obi-Wan roughly, shoving him back down on his knees, directly in front of his former padawan. "Suck him," the queen commands with a hilted laugh. 

"W-What?" Was the only word that managed to escape its way out of Anakin’s mouth.

The color in Obi-Wan's face drained as he was thrown roughly in front of Anakin. The guard closest to him, forcefully pushed him so his face collided with Anakin's thigh. Being this close to his former padawan, he was able to smell the leather and sweat. It was much closer than he had ever expected to get to his former padawan. 

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan said, looking up, eyes pleading. "I'll make it quick." He says, before the blue grey eyes dart down to the larger man's crotch. Obi-Wan couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt if they did not comply, especially Anakin. 

Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin did not notice his cheeks had begun to flush. He could feel the low hum of arousal warming his belly. The idea of feeling the weight of Anakin's cock made his mouth water, and his heart swarm with guilt. He gently lifted his hands and slowly peeled Anakin's pants down low enough to expose his flaccid dick. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan breathed in deeply. The heady musk of Anakin's scent filled his nose and made him a bit light headed in return. The first thing he did was tentatively lick the tip, feeling it begin to stiffen. Without much warning, he filled his mouth with Anakin's cock in one swift movement.

There was no possible way this was actually happening. Maybe he was sleeping? That was the only explanation. It had to be some sick dream in the back of Anakin’s mind come forward to torture him slowly. It was as if Queen picked one of the single most humiliating things that could ever happen to him. He was married for force’s sake, and here she was ordering his former master- his best friend to suck his dick in front of an arena of people. Obi-Wan had to be disgusted by this, and Anakin feels like utter bantha shit that the auburn man even feels forced to go through with it. The worst part? How hard the young Jedi Knight became the moment that beautiful hot mouth collided with his cock. 

Anakin immediately swings his chin up in embarrassment, refusing to make eye contact with his former master. He can’t. He couldn’t bare to see the look of disgust and horror in Obi-Wan’s eyes right now as he committed absolutely sinful acts to him. Anakin hates himself, he hates the way it’s everything the younger man has ever wanted. 

“Look at him,” one of the guards commands and Anakin only shakes his head with hot wet tears brimming in his bright blue eyes. “Tell him to look at you, or I’ll send him to someone else who won’t be so kind and gentle to that pretty face,” the guard speaks directly to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked distressed by the threat. He could handle Anakin hating him for what he was doing, but he would not allow someone to brutalize his former padawan. The guards would not care about any pain they inflicted upon him, and would probably revel in the perverse pleasure of hurting the Hero With No Fear. Pulling off the fully erect cock, blue grey eyes stared up at Anakin as he shifted so he could gently coax the other’s head to face down towards him.

“Anakin, it’s okay to look, I won’t be upset about this.” He says softly, trying to ease the other man. It was shameful to admit, but the older man had wanted Anakin before. Not like this of course, never liked this, but he wanted to taste and feel the other beneath him. Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to see how debauched he could get. “I want you to watch me.” He promises, wiping away a stray tear with one hand.

The guards take notice of what Obi-Wan tried to whisper and decide it was worth capitalizing on. “You want him to watch you come undone? The civilized Negotiator is nothing but a slut.” He growls. 

The queen’s interest grows. “So the silver tongue was actually in reference to how well you are able to use it to service others. I know if Skywalker is uninterested there are plenty of others willing to test out that mouth. Or perhaps you have other tricks for negotiation. Tell me General Kenobi, is your ass tight after so many years of negotiation?” Her taunts sting, and his face is red at the crude things she is speculating about him. Unfortunately, the humiliation does nothing but heighten the arousal as he can feel his dick twitch beneath his leggings.

“N-No please! I-I’m not uninterested, please don’t give him to anyone else. I want him.” Anakin could not even begin to stomach the idea of someone forcing themselves on Obi-Wan, it made his blood boil with rage. He finally glances down to meet those blue grey eyes, Anakin’s own eyes swarming with endless apologies.

“Ask him then, if you don’t want him thrown to someone else, young Jedi. Look your master in the eyes and beg him to let you fuck him right here.” The queen was more than amused by the outcome of this. The two men’s submissive spirit and arousal was incredibly satisfying, not all what she expected from the two famous Jedi. 

“Please let me fuck you,” Anakin mumbles with tears continuing to stream down his porcelain cheeks.

“I can’t hear you,” The queen responds. 

Anakin doesn’t break the gaze he holds with Obi-Wan and speaks much louder this time, “Master please let me fuck you.” Obi-Wan was going to despise him after this. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth goes dry at his former padawan asking to take him. He dumbly nods his head to agree to the request. His heart is beating rapidly as he worries how much the other man will hate this. Anakin was far more interested in young Senator Amidala, but it did comfort him to know he was not going to be forced to allow another stranger fuck him. 

The queen was rather disappointed with how tongue tied the Negotiator had become. “Tell him that he can fuck you.” She demands, giving him a pointed look.

Swallowing, he looks up at Anakin, hoping he will forgive him for even desiring his younger padawan. “Anakin, please fuck me.”

“Pathetic, try again.” The guard says as he notices the displeased expression on his queen’s face.

“Please fuck me. I need you, Anakin.” He says, eyes locked with Anakin’s. He feels ashamed but the arousal pulsing through him settles even further. He felt his hole twitch in interest at the idea of that impressive cock splitting him open.

The Queen crossed her leg as she sat watching this interaction, curiosity consuming her gaze. It seemed like the two men were both blissfully unaware of the others' arousal. “Jedi”, she sighed, shaking her head. “Strip them both down so they may begin, since they’re both so eager of course.” She nods at her guards, and even gives them permission to touch the two men if they so pleased. 

Anakin feels his tunic being ripped away, but all he can manage is watch in horror as they brutally do the same thing to Obi-Wan,  _ his _ master. His once proud Jedi Master now full of shame, and it absolutely shattered his heart straight in two. However, when Obi-Wan is fully nude it’s difficult to ignore his small but toned frame, and even more difficult to pretend like his cock wasn’t so deliciously large. Anakin had to remind himself now wasn’t the time to fantasize about his master’s wanting cock. 

The guards begin to run their hands all over Anakin’s torso before one tries to snake his grip around the man’s length only to be forcibly pushed away in anger. Anakin’s defiance resulted in a strong electrical pulse pressed into his side, bringing the Jedi Knight down to his hands and knees wincing in agony.

Obi-Wan squirmed as he felt his clothing being shredded. Wandering hands groped the exposed flesh, but he did his best to try and hide his own arousal. He did not want Anakin to see his shame on display, but the concern was quickly forgotten when the larger man was being electrocuted right in front of his eyes. The muscles beneath that tanned skin rippled as the electric shocks coursed through his body. Obi-Wan immediately ignored his own discomfort, and risked running over to where Anakin lay on the ground. The larger man was curled up and his erection had completely flagged. 

The queen sighed, of course the two Jedi were not going to cooperate, but at least Kenobi seemed more willing to comply. “Collar Skywalker as well. I will get what I want one way or another.” She hissed, thinking about what would guarantee the two to return to a state of arousal and lower their inhibition even further. The guards grab Anakin off the ground to shove a collar around his neck just like the one Obi-Wan sported. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin calls out weakly once the guard shoves him back to the ground. 

"You two have a show to put on." One of the guards laughs before keeping the auburn man upon his hands and knees, spreading his legs open for the pink hole to be exposed towards the other larger Jedi. "Go on Skywalker. I’ve heard electrocution is a painful way to die.” The guard shifted the smaller man so his ass was presented and his chest was closer to the ground. He took note of how nice and firm the globes of flesh felt beneath his hands and definitely envied anyone who had the opportunity to partake in the soft flesh of this Jedi Master. He let his finger roughly push against the tight ring before he lost his opportunity to touch.

Anakin glances up at the queen to see the largest content smirk upon her lips.  _ Coward _ , hiding up on her balcony. What he wouldn't do to wipe that clean off her face, and kill her right where she sits. Unfortunately, he didn't have that option, and he certainly wasn't going to allow Obi-Wan to be tortured. The young man assumes he will not be given any sort of lubrication, it seemed like he was going to have to supply his own. _Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry,_ Anakin thinks to himself before bringing his head down to tease his eager tongue around the older man's tight entrance.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, heart racing as he feels the larger man's warm breath against himself. He could not be planning  _ that _ , could he? The world completely froze around him as the warm wet tongue gently probed against his hole. A small confused whine escaped him as Anakin gained more confidence. Each lick over his hole remained feather light and teasing, and his entrance happily twitched as the younger man applied more pressure. The more Anakin had teased him, the more his body began to respond to the pleasure. He was panting lightly and his erection bobbed between his legs before the larger man had even begun to split him open. Obi-Wan's face was flushed in shame at his arousal, and his hips had begun to slowly rock back against the seeking tongue.

Anakin plunges his tongue into his former master's slick hole, trying not to allow a soft moan to escape his parted lips. However, it began increasingly more difficult when he could hear the sinful noises coming straight from Obi-Wan’s mouth. He knows the auburn man is most likely just trying to sell the show, but force, did he have to sound  _ that _ sexy? It was already wrong to take advantage of him like this, but to enjoy it as well? He might as well be the biggest piece of bantha shit in the universe. 

"Master Jedi, it seems you are enjoying this far too much. Though I don't blame you, this young Jedi specimen of yours is quite handsome. I can't deny my men their fun as well can I?" The queen purrs before continuing to enjoy the show in front of her. The guards roughly pull Anakin away from the smaller man momentarily, "come here pretty boy." They command Kenobi to continue touching himself as one guard held Anakin's arms tightly behind his back so the other could stroke him lazily without much resistance from the Jedi. 

Anakin begins to squirm, "get your hands off m-" His words are cut off by the guard threatening to electrocute Obi-Wan where he stood. Of course the young man wouldn't allow him to be hurt so instead, he remains submissive to the unwanted touch.

The guard who was on top of Obi-Wan still held his cheeks apart, bringing Obi-Wan’s hand to touch his rim. His hole winked at the sudden lack of stimulation, and he shivered as the saliva cooled. As soon as his fingers made contact with the spit covered entrance, he immediately tried to pull his hand away, only for the guard to roughly force his hand back. With little pressure they managed to force Obi-Wan’s finger into the wet entrance. His finger sunk into his knuckle with ease and the guards smirked in amusement.

“He must play with his ass frequently considering the ease his finger had slipped in,” they taunted as they watched the Jedi Master squirm around his own finger. The painful burn of being penetrated with only a little amount of spit to ease the way was at least grounding. He looked over to Anakin who stood still as he let the guards hands wander over his sculpted body. It was clear just how uncomfortable the entire ordeal was for the younger man, but the stimulation was obviously not something his body was able to resist.

“I need him,” Obi-Wan whined, hoping he could convince the queen to return the larger man to him by acting on his desires. “Please let him touch me instead of letting the guards play with him.”

The queen looks satisfied by Obi-Wan’s begging, and gestures for her guards to let go of Anakin who is now shamefully hard from the contact. “Give him something to ease the way,” before the guards fully give the man back to his Jedi Master, they stroke Anakin up and down once more to spread slick lubricant all over his cock. “Good, fuck him right now Jedi. The slut wants it so badly.” 

“ _ Please _ , he’s not ready yet. I don’t want to hurt hi-“ 

“I said now,” The guard laughed, entertained at the queen’s demand before pushing Anakin back over to his desperate and open Jedi. Anakin can feel his heart beating straight out of his chest, hardly able to hear anything over the pounding in his ears. He aligns the tip of his cock to Obi-Wan tight entrance, “Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry. I don’t want to cause you any pain.” The young man forces his way inside, unexpectedly groaning from how incredible his master’s wet heat feels surrounding his length. “Gods,” he mumbles to himself hoping Obi-Wan cannot possibly hear.

Obi-Wan choked on a scream, pain overtook the pleasure as Anakin began to sink into him. He was not prepared enough to have taken his former padawan, but he was grateful the other man let him adjust to the girth inside him. “I-I know Anakin. You would never hurt me.” He whimpers trying to focus on the pleasure. His body was shaking with relief that someone he knew was filling him up rather than the guards who looked as though they wanted nothing more than to devour the pair. As his passage relaxed, the auburn man was able to began to tentatively fuck himself on the thick cock. Anakin was long enough and thick enough that every shallow thrust forced his tip to massage his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine and to his own weeping dick. “Ngh. Anakin.” He moans quietly, finally enjoying the pressure inside his stomach. Obi-Wan hated himself for enjoying the situation as much as he did.

“Please, just let me take care of you.” Obi-Wan pleaded. He wanted to make Anakin feel good as well. The smaller man’s hole clenched in excitement as he finally knew just how good the other felt inside of him. The small gasps and moans Anakin was making should be illegal, they were unbearably tempting, and he wanted to hear more sounds spill from those beloved lips.

Anakin couldn’t quite move on from his master’s words.  _ Please just let me take care of you.  _ Obi-Wan  _ wanted _ Anakin to feel good? Wouldn’t his master have just wanted this over as soon as possible, and to pretend it never happened in the first place? 

Oh, but the soft moans spoke otherwise. Maybe Obi-Wan had been struggling with the same feelings of attraction Anakin had for the last couple of years. The Jedi Knight was married, but he never saw his wife enough. The older he became, the more he began to notice Obi-Wan in a very uncivilized manner. He never thought he would end up acting on these impulses much less like this. Kriff, he would have given anything for it to not be like this. Something that should have been special and enjoyable for the two men was now tainted by this traumatic experience. Still, maybe he can savor just a little bit of enjoyment from it, now that he suspects the auburn man might just be enjoying it as well. 

Obi-Wan’s walls are trembling around his cock, and it feels absolutely delicious. “Master... you feel so good,” Anakin verbalizes with quite the loud groan before looking up at the queen to see a very satisfied look plastered across her face. The moan goes straight to Obi-Wan's currently neglected cock. He shudders in delight as Anakin praises him, and finally moving his hips in time with his own thrusts 

"Aaah.. Anakin..." He pants, trying to ignore the various pleased expressions on the spectators faces. All of these individuals would know that he wanted his former padawan to lay claim to him. He just barely stifles his own returning moan. Obi-Wan moved so he was able to reach his hand between his legs. His cock ached, and the heat of his hand right above it was enough for it to ooze a little more precum onto the ground. However, right before he even wrapped his hand around it, he pulled away. They wanted to watch him come apart and act like a sex crazed slut. The smaller man would not give them what they wanted.

The queen saw the aborted movement and sighed. They were so stubborn, but she has broken in worse. "Well, if the whore does not want to touch himself or make use of his mouth to beg you to fuck him, I certainly know my guards would enjoy testing the limits of his throat." She announced giving a pointed look at Anakin. "Unless you think you'd do better at breaking him and making him scream."

“Y-Yes please, let me have him. I’ll make him scream, I promise.” Anakin pleads with the queen, not wanting to see his master hurt by anyone else, but also not wanting the warm sensation of the man’s tight ass to be taken away from him. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin speaks quietly with a soft groan, “I need you to let go for me okay? Let me please you.” He needed the man to come eventually or he would be taken to one of the guards, and Anakin just couldn’t have that. If Obi-Wan was not going to touch himself, then Anakin would gladly assist. He leans his body over, shifting the position in which he continues to fuck the man roughly, and takes Obi-Wan’s cock firmly in his flesh hand. Anakin begins to stroke his master in time with his own thrusts as he places small peppered kisses along his scarred back. 

“Scream my name,” Anakin demands. He wasn’t sure if he was quite comfortable with being this forceful, but if it meant keeping Obi-Wan out of trouble, he would.

Obi-Wan had to cover his face as he became more vocal at Anakin's prompting. Each thrust hit his prostate, causing his knees to feel weak. But he could not help his body's need to search for the blinding pleasure the other was giving him. By the time Anakin wrapped his warm hand around his weeping cock, the smaller man was a drooling mess.

"Anakin please, fuck me harder. Anakin," He babbled, getting lost in the sensations. The soft kisses along his back gave the sex the illusion that they were not in a life or death situation.

" _ Anakin _ !" Obi-Wan shouted, his cock twitching as spurts of come covered the ground. The Jedi Master continued to thrust back onto Anakin's cock as his ass clenched around the other with his orgasm. Each thrust kept encouraging his dick to drool even more cum until there was a small wet patch beneath him. As Obi-Wan caught his breath, his body shook from overstimulation but he did not stop seeking the pleasure his former padawan provided.

"He certainly screamed your name. Congratulations General Skywalker, I think you could be allowed to finish in him as a reward." But Anakin didn’t need the Queen’s permission to finish, he wouldn’t have been able to hold it back even if he wanted to. The moment Obi-Wan’s walls fluttered around him and clenched down around his cock, he couldn’t stand it. The young man came inside his former master with a loud throaty moan. It takes a minute to release his entire load, and when he pulls out he can see his own seed seeping out his master’s ass. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry,” Anakin pleads to the older man who only gives him a small reassuring smile.

The queen smirks as the two men are left panting, “beautiful. Bring them to my palace.” She said, pondering what else she could subject these two Jedi to. It was clear as long as she had one of them under her control, the other would easily follow suit. They both seemed receptive as well, so she could always turn these war worn men into pleasure slaves. It would be a fall from grace and she could not wait.


End file.
